<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desperate by littlediable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421602">Desperate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable'>littlediable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Freeform, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Supreme Leader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo x reader smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desperate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Tumblr "little-diable" for more xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dreams wouldn’t stop, (y/n) would wake up drenched in sweat, she could still feel his fingers on her, the way he’d grasp her, the way he’d suck on her skin, she was desperate for a cold shower.</p><p>(Y/n) felt dizzy, the dreams felt way too real, it was as if he had been hovering above her just seconds ago, her head was placed against her black shower tiles, the water drenched her body. The beating of her heart wouldn’t slow down, the need to feel him near overcame her, god, she’d do anything to feel the supreme leaders hands on her body.</p><p>What (y/n) didn’t know, was that Kylo had been projecting himself into her dreams, he had been lying wide awake, his mind began to wander, he felt his trousers tightening up as he began to think about (y/f/n) (y/l/n). Kylo had been obsessing over her for the past months, but had been waiting for the perfect moment, the perfect time to claim her, to make her his. He knew that she was just as obsessed, knew that she was touch starved, Kylo would make her kneel, would make her beg.</p><p>His boots were heavy against the steel floor, his mask hid away his smirking lips, she felt his presence nearing, felt his dark aura infecting her heart, she knew that he was here to claim her, finally. His gloved hand grasped her chin, she momentarily closed her eyes at the sensation, her body began to tingle, Kylo felt the excitement that was rushing through her veins.</p><p>His thumb stroked her chin, (y/n) tried to press herself closer, she needed to feel him against her body, “ah-ah, be patient.”, the mask deepened his voice, her palms were getting sweaty.</p><p>She followed him towards his quarter, he wanted to see her naked body placed against his bedsheets, wanted to feel her warm flesh underneath his calloused fingers, needed to feel her muscles clench underneath his touch. Her breath hitched as his hand moved over her clothed boobs, fingers pinching her hardening nipples, she felt the wetness pool between her thighs.</p><p>Kylo stepped away from her, he opened his mask, his raven locks were falling into his face, she had to stop herself from stroking the locks behind his ear, it was a miracle to her, how somebody could be that handsome. “Strip for me.”, his voice was smooth as silk, the dark aura that seemed to follow him around got projected into his voice as well, her eyes seemed to roll back.</p><p>Her eyes were hooked on him, with shaky hands she popped open the buttons of her blouse, slowly undressing herself, the way his dark eyes were watching her, made her feel dizzy, god, she could have cum right there and then. His eyes danced along her body, he was taking in every inch of her, she was even more beautiful than he had anticipated, (y/n) had him at her mercy.</p><p>She was now completely bare, her (y/e/c) eyes glistered in the dark, his hands ran up and down her sides, she couldn’t stop herself from gripping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. His pouty lips perfectly molded against hers, a moan escaped her lips as he pulled her closer, she felt his warmth radiating off him, the black fabric of his uniform felt soft underneath her fingers.</p><p>Kylo gripped her (y/h/c) hair, his fingertips moved against her scalp, only pressing her further against his mouth, her taste was addicting, he knew that he was a goner. “Touch me.”, her breath was uneven, lips swollen, Kylo hand grasped her throat, he pushed her down on his bed, now hovering above her, this felt like a déjà-vu to her, just days ago she had dreamt of something similar. to this.</p><p>The tall supreme leader rose from the bed, his eyes never left her as he started to undress himself, (y/n) crawled towards the edge of his bed, her hands got a hold of his throbbing length, he felt heavy in her hands, the massive size got her heart rapidly beating against her ribcage. She hallowed her cheeks as she tried to fit as much as she could into her mouth, she felt hot around him, his head fell backwards as his fingers tugged on the roots of her (y/h/c) hair.</p><p>As Kylo felt his orgasm nearing, he grasped her wrist, stoping her from moving any further. He sucked on her jawline, nibbled on her earlobe, “are you ready for me-”, he traced her cheeks with his nose, voice raspy, “-kitten?”. Her core was burning, it felt as if her whole body was on fire, the need to feel him inside of her got stronger.</p><p>(Y/n) took a deep breath, her eyes were closed as she felt his tip near her entrance, “yes”, she moaned out as she stretched around him. It took him a while to completely bottom out, she felt tight around his length, her mouth was squeezed shut, lips pressed together, her nails left marks along his back.</p><p>He couldn’t get enough of the noises that were leaving her mouth, couldn’t get enough of the way she felt around him, couldn’t get enough of her. In that moment Kylo had finally realized that she was his saving grace, she could be the only one that would save him from himself, the only one that could stop the darkness from spreading any further.</p><p>(Y/n) couldn’t even form a full sentence, she never had experienced something like this before, she always had imagined the way he’d feel buried deep inside of her, the way his strong arms would grasp her, but nothing - absolutely nothing - could describe the way she felt in that moment.</p><p>Kylo kept on rolling his hips against hers, his tip gazed her sweet spot, her eyes rolled backwards as he did so, her fingers grasped his biceps. “You feel so good around me, kitten.”, his breath was hot against her ear, shivers ran up her spine, (y/n) could feel her orgasm approaching.</p><p>His hips kept on snapping against hers, the way she clenched around him only urged him on, Kylo was building up his speed, he wanted to make her cum first, wanted to take in her features while her orgasm was washing over her. (Y/n)s eyes were shut, mouth opened, small moans escaped her as she clenched around him.</p><p>“I’m close.”, she moaned against his jaw, his aftershave clouded her senses as she was pushed over the edge. It felt as if she had blackened out for a slight moment,  the pressure was too much, black spots blurred her vision, god it felt too good to be true. </p><p>Kylo kept on moaning out small “fucks”, his speed began to falter, his eyes were focused on her features, her core had a tight grip on his length as she came around him. He twitched inside of her, released himself into her heat, his head was placed against her chest, his forehead was sweaty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>